The Ultimate Shock
by stuffoholic
Summary: it's about three months after the big fight and Christy is dead. Billie finds out she's pregnant. The final chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. ****Constance M. Burge, Brad Kern & the WB own everything.**

**Author's Note: I know the title sucks but this is my first one, so R&R I'd love for some pointers and don't afraid to be harsh.**

**Summary: so basically it's about three months after the big fight and ****Christy**** is dead. Billie finds out she's pregnant.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1_

After what happened three months ago she thought nothing could surprise her, that after 15 years of searching for her sister she'd end up killing her.

But what just happened to the small yet very strong blonde surprised her, she was pregnant. She sat in her room in the Halliwell manor looking at the pregnancy test in her hand, staring at the little blue line that just change her life. She had an inner fight with herself for the past hour "what I'm gonna do?! I cant keep this baby. I mean I can but how I would raise him?! No I am not ready to be a mom! But maybe I am?".

Meanwhile behind her door a small brunette was standing, trying to hear what was going on inside "Phoebe!" her older sister whispered to her in a firm tune. she shushed her while backing away from the door.

"Something's going on with Billie" Phoebe said when they got to the living room,

"What did you expect, she lost her sister three months ago, in fact, she _killed_ her sister to _save_ us, and the world but that's not important right now" Piper said trying to make a point

"I know that, I've been there. It's something else I tried to sense what she's feeling when you _interrupted_ me but all I could sense was happiness mixed with pain mixed with anger mixed with confusion, but mostly happiness"

"She needs time to think about everything. Maybe after that she'll come to talk to us about whatever it is, just give her time. Go home, Coop's probably waiting for you"

"Okay" Phoebe said unwillingly,

_Evening, the next day_

"Time's-up. Piper she hasn't left her room all day. I'm going in to talk to her." Phoebe said firmly

"Okay, just take this to her" Piper hands Phoebe a large tray filled with Piper's cooking.

Phoebe walks up the stairs to her old room, she knocks on the door waiting for an answer.

Billie hears the knock on the door and quickly hides the pregnancy test under her pillow.

Phoebe comes into the room "Hi honey, Piper sent this" she puts the tray on the bedside table, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm…I'm fine"

"You sure? We're worried, you didn't came out of this room the entire day, Do you want to talk? 'Cause if you do I'm here to listen"

"No…no I'm fine"

"Okay honey, but if you want to talk I'll be downstairs"

"Okay"

Phoebe walks to the door, she opens the door and suddenly "Phoebe?"

"Yeah" she closes the door and turns around to see Billie with tears in her eyes, she goes to Billie and hugs her.

Billie puts her head on Phoebe's shoulder and cries.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks softly.

Billie stops crying and moves her pillow, Phoebe sees the pregnancy test.

"Sweetie…is that?"

Billie nods her head, Phoebe's mind went blank for a second, how is it possible the small blonde girl who was like a little sister to her could be pregnant?! She hugged Billie again but this time even tighter.

"How?" that was the only thing Phoebe could say.

"I think it was like 2 weeks after what happened with Christy, it was one of those floor parties in my dorm, mix grief, alcohol and a guy it bounds to end badly, I can't even remember his name or how he looked like." Billie's eyes filled with tears "the only thing I remember is waking up in my bed with a really bad hangover and a note on the pillow".

Billie pulls out a note from a drawer next to her that says: "Thank u for a magical night." with a big smiley drawn at the bottom.

"I guess even the _ultimate__ power_ can end up knocked up"....


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (and three cats, but that really doesn't matter).**

**Author's Note: the reviews were great so a big thank u to all the people who review, they make my smile like it's my birthday.**

**Sorry it took so long, (I meant it to be a one chapter thingy) here is the second part. **

**Summary: so basically it's about three months after the big fight and Christy is dead. Billie finds out she's pregnant.**

_Chapter 2_

"So what you're gonna do?"

"I don't know on one hand I want to keep it, but on the other I'm 19 years old and I can't just push it back in or return it if I can't handle it"

Phoebe twitches her face for a second "Billie, I think you can do anything if you have the will to do it, but maybe we need to do a little family meeting"

"Oh. Okay so I'll stay here and won't disturb"

"Noo" Phoebe said with a little giggle "you're part of the family and it is about you, so it's important you'll be there"

"Okay" Billie said with a little smile.

"I missed that smile" she said and gives Billie a hug "so how do you feel now?"

"Better, thanks"

"No problem sweetie, now eat up"

Billie nods to her and phoebe leaves the room. Billie smiles to herself and say "I can do it" she grabs the fork and start to eat.

Phoebe enters the living room. "So how's Billie?" Piper asked her as she sees her.

"We need to do a family meeting"

"Why? What is it?"

"A Billie thing"

"Okay" Piper said with a "well dah" tone "I'll call Paige and tell her to pick up Leo from magic school"

After a couple minutes Paige and Leo orbed into the living room,

"What's so important that couldn't wait an hour or two! I was in the middle of undressing Henry" Paige said with an irritated voice.

"It's Billie" Phoebe answered her with a calm but a little shaky voice.

"Oh" Paige said and she sat on the couch next to Piper.

"What's wrong?" Leo said with a worry voice and sat on the arm rest on the other side of Piper, "Is Billie okay?" He cared about Billie he knew how much she sacrificed to help his family he respected her for that and beside she was like one of the sisters to him.

"I'll go get her" Phoebe said' she got up and went up the stairs.

Billie hears a knock on her door "come in" she says quickly, it was Phoebe.

"Hi sweetie, everybody downstairs, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Billie says and take a big breath.

"It's gonna be okay" Phoebe says and puts her arm on Billie's shoulders.

Phoebe and Billie walk into the living room, "Look what I've got" Phoebe said with a smile. "Hi" Billie tried to fake a smile, but it was almost imposable she was too nerves and she felt her stomach twisting. Everybody answered her with "hi" and "hi sweetie", but after she sat down the rain of questions started. But all Billie felt is her stomach twisting and unexplained urge to throw up.

Phoebe sense Billie's emotions "Honey, are you okay?"

"I don't think so" Billie puts her hand on her mouth, she stands up quickly and walks quickly up the stairs.

The last questions she heard while climbing the stairs is "What the hell happen to her" she recognized Paige voice. Billie taught to herself _what the hell_, "I'm Pregnant" she screamed before closing the door to her room.

**Hope it was ok cause I have no idea what gonna happen I'm suffering from lack of ideas so if anyone would like to help it will be super awesome. And don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the characters that will be add later in the story.**

**Author's Note: sorry it took soooo long, and thanks for all the reviews. **

**Summary: it's about three months after the big fight and Christy is dead. Billie finds out she's pregnant.**

_Chapter 3_

Paige completely shocked from what she heard "I've gotta go" before anyone could say something she orbed out.

After a few minutes the phone rings "Hello" Piper answered

"Hi Piper"

"Hi Henry, what's up?"

"I'm fine, but something's wrong with Paige, she orbed in and she was crying. What happened?"

"We had a little talk with Billie, who's pregnant by the way"

"Oh" Henry said with bit sadness in his voice

"Oh? That a meaningful oh what the meaningful oh means?"

"It means you should do a little talk with Paige, I won't say any word about it"

"Ok" Piper said a little annoyed

"Piper I have to go, bye"

"Bye"' they hung up.

"Phoebe we need to have a talk with Paige"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know but it's not good"

Billie comes down, her hands on her stomach

"Hi, how do you feel?" Piper asked

"Better"

"Not so morning sickness?" Phoebe asked

"I don't think I'm gonna have morning sickness, I think it's something I ate"

"Lucky you' I had morning sickness its worst then demons" Piper said

"I had the food sickness, its sucks"

"Really? When were you pregnant?" Billie asked

flashback

It's a motel room, we see a close door and in the back there's the sound of toilet flushed.

Out of the bathroom comes a young, early 20s, Phoebe. She has a stomach of 6-7 months pregnancy.

She looks at her belly "Why you don't like fish? I like fish it's yummy" she lies on the bed for a moment before she gets up and runs to the bathroom.

end flashback

"It was a few years ago, from Cole her ex" Piper said as Phoebe didn't respond to the question.

"What happened to the baby?"

"A seer took it, and we killed her" Phoebe finally came back to reality.

"Oh, what happened to Cole?"

"We killed him and he came back, and then we killed him again and he came back _again_, and finally we killed him" Piper said.

"It's like he was haunting us" Phoebe said

"He still is" Piper said quietly smirking to the room.

_Time laps, noon the next day_

Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen, "Paige" Piper yells to the air and after a few seconds Paige orbed in.

"You screamed?" Paige asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Piper smiled back to her

"We need to talk" Phoebe said

"About?"

"About what happened last night… Paige, why did you cry last night?"

"Oh...about that, it's nothing"

"Ok, but this Paige how about you tell us the truth" Piper said

"Ok" Paige said unwillingly "two months after my honeymoon…" Paige's eyes filled with tears "I had a miscarriage, apparently trying to save the world from evil is way too much stress that a pregnant me can handle" she starts to cry.

Phoebe and Piper hug her.

_Time laps, evening_

The sisters are in the living room, they cramped on the couch – with Paige in the middle - in front of the TV.

Billie comes in "I'm home" she drops a bag from her shoulder to the floor.

"Hey, where were you?" Piper asked

Billie enters the living room "I was in my dorm to take some clothes, and

I tried to find some information on the father to be but no one remember what happen, then I went to the doctor" she smile a big smile "I heard the baby's heartbeats".

"Congratulations" Paige said trying to smile

"Thanks" Billie answer her with a big smile

"I think it's a reason to celebrate" Phoebe said

"Don't need to tell me again, ice cream and four spoons" ice cream and for spoons orbed into Paige's hands.

"Sweet, I really have to pee' Paige could you" Billie said with a pleading face pointing at the bag.

"Sure" Paige orbed the bag to Billie's room

"Thanks" Billie said running up the stairs

"Feel any better?" Phoebe asked Paige

"Surprisingly I am, thanks"

"No problem" Piper said taking a spoon full of ice cream.

Billie comes down and she changed her clothes "I think I'm starting to show, 'cause my comfy jeans are no longer comfy" she seats on the table in front of the sisters.

Each of them grabs a spoon full of ice cream "To Billie may you always have a smile on your face" Phoebe said "To Billie" Piper and Paige said,

"To family" Billie said.

**How was it? R&R. I think the events of the next chapter will occur like a month or 2 after this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the characters that will be added later in the story.**

**Summary: it's about three months after the big fight and Christy is dead. Billie finds out she's pregnant.**

**Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews. **

_Chapter 4_

Billie stood in alley her 4.5 months pregnant belly was visible in the line between her shirt and pants. A fireball flew next to her grazing her back as she turned to throw a potion on another demon, she didn't even felt it making a hole and a little bleeding burn on her back.

She vanquished the demons and as she came to enter her car she heard someone calling her name, she followed the voice suddenly she was in _the room_ the same room where she killed her sister.

"Hi there little sister" a voice said from the shadows

"Christy?" confused Billie said

Christy comes out of the shadows "Missed me?"

"Christy what are you doing here?"

Christy looks at the burn mark on the floor "It was so painful, sometimes I can still feel the fire" she looks back at Billie, she walks around Billie slowly "Do you know how it's feel? To feel the fire burning through your skin? To feel your life slipping away slowly, painfully? Have you ever felt that little sister? But you know what hurt the most? The fact you did it"

"I had to do it" Billie said with tears in her eyes

"Did you ever notice that everyone you love ends up dead and it's always your fault, it's your fault mom and dad are dead, you killed them!"

"I didn't kill them, a demon did" Billie said starting to cry

"But you could protect them, you killed them and then you killed me" Christy backed away from Billie and a circle of fire surrounded Billie, she tried to move it using her powers but nothing helped.

"Billie you are the reason we're dead!"

"No! It's not true! It's not my fault! I didn't kill you!"

"Then what happened to me?! Why am I dead?!"

The fire was closing on Billie "this is not real, this is not real" she kept saying that to herself while Christy continue saying "Why am I dead?!" until she screamed that at Billie.

Billie was crying and she felt the burns on her hands "I killed you" she said quietly

"What did you say?!" Christy screamed at her

"I killed you" Billie screamed

Suddenly the fire disappeared and Christy was practically nose to nose with Billie "and now it's your time to pay" she took out a knife and stabbed Billie in the stomach.

"Nooo" Billie screamed as she was sitting up in her bed' cold sweat cover her face she was shaking and breathing heavily.

Leo ran into the room, as he sees her he sits next to her pulling her to him, he cradle her in his hands he feels her shaking. A moment later Piper comes in "What happened?"

Leo shakes his head "I don't know". He doesn't let go of Billie, he won't let go.

"Maybe we should call Phoebe?"

"Piper it's 3 in the morning let her sleep"

"Leo she…" Piper started to say

"It's ok Piper, I'll be here, go to sleep"

"Ok" she kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Billie still shaking "don't let her kill my baby" she started to cry "don't let her kill my baby"

"No one is going to hurt your baby" he pulled her even closer to him "I won't let anyone hurt your baby".

_Time laps, morning_

Billie wakes up' she sees sleeping Leo sitting on the bed next to her, she gets up quietly covers him with a blanket and goes downstairs.

She walks into the kitchen to see Piper making breakfast "good morning" Piper said with a smile "you scared us last night"

"Sorry" Billie answered quietly

"What was it?"

"Just a bed dream, amm Piper? Why Leo is in my bed?"

"He was worry so he stayed with you"

"Oh"

Billie turns around to seat when Piper notice a few drops of blood on Billie's pants. Billie seats and her face twitches a little in pain,

"Is everything alright?" Piper asks still thinking about the blood stains

"Yeah, it's just my back's hurts a little, I've probably pulled a muscle"

"Yeah, probably, can I see it?"

"What?"

"Your back, can I see it?"

"Amm…sure" Billie said slightly confused

Piper raises the back of Billie's shirt to discover a burn with dry blood, "Amm Billie… how's your stomach?"

"She's…" she raises the shirt around her stomach "fi… It's impossible! It can't be!" she sees a cut (not a deep cut but still a cut) on her stomach.

"What is it?" Piper asked puzzled she still didn't understand why Billie has a burn on her back and a few burns on her hands.

"This cut…" she runs her finger on it "Its right where Christy stabbed me in my dream…"

**That was a little intense for me to write, so how was it?? R&R**

**I need your opinion on something, I want to make Leo a white lighter again but his charges are only the sisters (not Billie) what do you think??**

**Thanks for reading **


	5. Author’s Note

_**Author's Note**_

**I'm sooooo sorry it takes so long I have tests and homework and tons of birthday parties.**

**So I hope I'll update at least 2 more chapters in the next week.**

**I have all the chapters including the ending written in my notebook. so I just need to upload it to the computer.**

**Thanks for all the R&R**

**H.B.S.(stuffoholic)**


	6. Chapter 5

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the characters that will be added later in the story.**

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry it took so long and thanks for all the reviews. **

_Chapter 5_

"Paige!" Piper called

Paige orbs in "You called?" she notices Billie's back "What happened? A demon attack?" she heals Billie's wounds

"Amm…more like Christy"

"Christy?!"

_**Time laps**_

"Piper it can't go on like this, we need to do something. She _needs_ help any kind of help even magical!"

"Paige you don't think I know that? We tried to do almost anything we can but maybe this amount of magic won't be good for the baby"

"Piper I think it's not for the baby that his mother wakes up screaming, crying and sometimes bleeding every night for the last week"

"I know but can we do?"

"Maybe the thing we did for Leo after the elders killing"

Before Piper could respond they heard an explosion followed by a scream "what the…" they run downstairs to see Billie standing in front of a wall with a burning hole in it "Billie! Are you okay?" Billie turned around to see the sisters "I-I don't know? I did this" she pointed at the wall "I don't know how but I did this"

"Calm down" Phoebe said putting an arm around Billie's shoulders "what exactly happened?"

"I don't know one moment I was watching TV and the second I had this fireball in my hand, I tried to make it go away but instead it flew straight into the wall"

The sisters exchange looks "Pregnancy with fireball isn't that familiar" Piper said

"Normal and quiet flew out the window" Paige said

"And straight into my wall"

_**Night, Phoebe apartment**_

Phoebe is sleeping

_**Phoebe's dream**_

_Phoebe is sitting on a bed in a pinkish room. She hears a knock on the door "Come in" she said quietly, a nurse with a cradle entered the room, in the cradle there was a beautiful sleeping baby covered with a pink blanket, "Hi there mommy, I have here someone who wants to see you" Phoebe smiled when she saw the sleeping baby, the nurse left the room to give to the newly mom some privacy. Phoebe picked up the baby and sat back on the bed "hi you, so how is it outside so far?" the baby woke up after hearing her voice and just glare at her "do you want to know your name? It's Julie Patricia Halliwell well maybe not Halliwell…" Phoebe's eyes filed with tears "I had to it, I cant eve support myself so how could I support you?" the baby fell back to sleep "I'll always love and some day I'll find and I hope you'll forgive me" Phoebe kisses Julie's head and hugs her tightly, Phoebe hears another knock on the door "come in", a woman in her late twenties wearing a suit came in "Hi miss Halliwell, I'm Linda Green, from child services"_

_"Hi, this is Julie Patricia Halliwell or just Julie 'cause the Patricia part is after my mother, I don't really remember my mom she died when I was really young, all I have is pictures and stories, just like what Julie will have…"_

_"She's beautiful" the woman said trying to stop Phoebe's verbal train._

_"Yeah, she is" Phoebe said while looking at her daughter_

_"I need to…" the woman said and reached out her arms_

_"Oh yeah, here" gently Phoebe passed Julie from her arms to Linda's_

_"Don't worry I found her a good home" _

_Phoebe was crying, she sniffled "ok", she walked up to Linda and gave Julie a gentle kiss "I love you"_

_Linda walked out the door with Julie in her arms, phoebe sat back on the bed and continued to cry._

_**End dream**_

Phoebe woke up, coop wasn't there "Where could he be in this hour" she thought to herself, she got out of bed and walked to her drawers she opened one of the drawer and took out a baby's hat with the name Julie embroidered on it, suddenly she heard a noise from the kitchen she grabbed a pair of tweezers that was on her nightstand and walked slowly to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she saw a person was searching through her fridge, but she couldn't see the persons face because the fridge's door was hiding it. Phoebe tilted her head to the side a little confused she recognizes this belly "Billie what are you doing here?" Billie closed the fridge's door after she found what she wanted, Ice cream. "Hi Phoebe, Piper was out of ice cream, this food craving can get me nuts"

"Oh"

Billie took out a spoon "Want one?"

"Sure"

Billie took out another spoon and sat down Phoebe sat next to her, they started to eat the ice cream "so… who's Julie?"

"What?"

"Julie, you were talking in your sleep, you said Julie a lot"

"She's no one, it's nothing"

"You said you love her _and_ you're holding a hat with her name on it, so call me crazy pregnant lady but I don't think she's nothing"

"It's a long and complicated story"

"I've got nothing but time" Billie said stuffing a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

**I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow or as soon as I can**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!!!!**

**H.B.S.(stuffoholic) **


	7. Chapter 6

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the characters that will be added later in the story.**

**Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews. **

**So, let's get down to business **

_Chapter 6_

_After an hour or so of talking_

"I think you should find her"

"Okay, if I'll try to find her you would let us try to help you with the nightmares?"

"You know what? We have a deal" Billie reaches her to shake Phoebe's hand.

"It's a deal, but we help you first"

"Okay" they shake hands.

_Time lapse_

The sisters are talking in the living room.

"I think she'll need someone with her, like a guide" Piper said

"Yeah, but who?"

"We can do it"

"No, I don't know I think it should be someone with a different perspective"

"How about Coop?"

"No… someone closer, so she could feel comfortable…"

Leo walked in "I'll do it"

"What?" Piper said

"I'll do it, besides I don't have anything else to do and it will make me feel useful"

"Yeah Leo can do it" Paige said a little excited

"But what if you'll get hurt?"

"I won't"

"All in favor of Leo to help Billie raise your hand" Phoebe, Paige and Leo raised their hands.

"Majority wins" Phoebe said with a smile

"You know… if I could freeze you both, I'd do it, often" Piper said with a slightly evil grin.

"But… you can't so just sit there and be pretty" Phoebe said back with a grin.

"But I still can blow you up" Piper said with a "don't mess with me" smile.

"So it's settle, I'll be Billie's guide" Leo said

"Yeah, yeah" Piper said a little annoyed.

"I'll call Billie" Paige said

"I'll call Coop" Phoebe said

"Coop?"

"Yeah I'm changing the plans a little"

After a few minutes Billie and Coop were in the living room with the sisters.

"So what I can do for you today?" Coop asked

"We need your ring"

"Again?!"

"Honey its important, please" Phoebe said with a pleading voice and bambi eyes.

"Okay, okay. You know the rules right?"

"Yes, thank you" Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I love you".

"I love you too phoebe" coop gave his ring to Leo "Good luck"

"Thanks"

"Let's do this"

_Time lapse_

Billie and Leo are in the last battle of Jenkins vs. Halliwell.

"After you and Christy and the sisters toke the hollow a lot of unfortunate things happened" Leo said while walking with Billie out of the manor, a few moments later when they stood across the street the manor blew up, "in this explosion Phoebe, Paige and Christy died and I believe if you went back to Dumain he would probably kill you"

Billie looked shocked

"Since you were born Christy's part was to the one you'll trust and will follow her in good or bad. She was trained to do so, to make you turn against the sisters…"

"Leo…" Billie cut into his speech

"Yes?"

"I don't feel so good" she said holding her stomach.

He looked at her, he searched for any visible injury, his eyes rest on her stomach, her hands were covered with blood. He caught her right before she fell to the ground, he removed her hands from her stomach to see a big piece of glass stuck there "Don't worry, you'll be okay" they hearted out (_Coop's orbing_).

Piper was playing with the boys in the living room when Leo with Billie in his arms hearted in.

"Get Paige" Leo said

"Leo what happen?" Piper run to his side as he placed Billie on the sofa

"Where's Paige?"

"I don't know"

"Joshua!" Leo yelled. A man orbed in. an Elder.

"Heal her, please" Leo said pleading

"Leo you know I can't"

"Please, she needs help, she's dying"

"There's only one thing I can do"

"Do it"

"But Leo you…."

"Do it!"

"As you wish"

A golden light surrounded Leo, he placed his hands over Billie's stomach and a golden light appeared. Billie's wound healed slowly till he was gone.

"Leo…" Billie said quietly

"I'm here, its okay"

"Congratulations, you're a whitelighter. Again"

"Is it possible to make the sisters my only charges?"

"Sure, as a favor for an old friend"

"And Billie?"

"Miss Jenkins already has a new whitelighter instead of Paige"

"What? Who?"

"With that I can't help you"

"Oh"

"It was good to se you old friend" the Elder reached his hand.

"It's good to see you, friend" Leo shake his hand.

_Time lapse_

Billie is at Phoebe's apartment with a bucket of ice cream in her hands. Phoebe walks into the kitchen.

"Billie it's 3 am, why you're not sleeping or eating in your room in the manor"

"Somehow the ice cream tastes much better here. And I'm celebrating, a whole week without nightmares"

"Congratulations!"

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

"It's time for you to make your part in the deal" Billie said shoving a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

**So how was it?**

**I want to thank Ally-617-luv-tv for being my new beta.**

**Please go read my other story "Lurking In the Dark" and tell me what you think about it.**

**Thanks for reading**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**

**H.B.S.(stuffoholic) **


	8. Chapter 7

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the characters that will be added later in the story.**

**Author's Note: first of all a big thank you with sprinkles on it to Ally. And thanks for all the reviews. **

**_Chapter 7_**

"Okay" Phoebe said with a smile "But how do I start?"

"Could you bring me that hat?"

"Sure" Phoebe gets up and walks to her bedroom to bring the pink baby hat.

"Here you go" she gives Billie the hat as she comes back.

"Hi look at that, my laptop is here and it's open right on the scrying map!"

"What a surprise" Phoebe said sarcastically.

Billie starts scrying and after a few minutes the arrow lands on a building.  
"Found her… she's here, in San Francisco"

"What?"

"She's… in... this address" Billie said as she wrote the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Phoebe.

_Time lapse_

Phoebe and Billie stands in front of a small building.

"How are going to find her? Knock on every door and ask if the girl I gave for adoption 13 years ago is there?"

"No…"

An elderly woman walks out of the building.

"I have an idea" Billie walks up to the woman, "Hi, could you help me with something?"

"Of course the woman said with a smile

"My little sister met this really nice girl at school, the girl told her she lives in this building but she hasn't said in which apartment"  
"Are you talking about Julie?"  
"Yes, Julie, yes" Billie said nodding her head in agreement

"She's in 3B, she really is a nice girl, but she went through a lot poor girl"  
"I know, thank you very very much"  
"No problem" the woman smiled and walked away.

"So…" Phoebe said anxiously

"She's in 3B, come on" Billie said pulling Phoebe and they entered the building.

Billie knocked on a door with a 3B sign on it, the door opened.

"Hi, I'm Billie Jenkins and this is Phoebe Halliwell, could you gives us a moment to ask you a few things?"

"Sorry, I can't talk right now" the woman said and close the door but Phoebe stopped her.

"It's about Julie"

The woman opened the door "How do you know Julie?"

"I'm… I am her birth mother"

"Come in" the woman said a little shocked

"Thank you" Phoebe and Billie entered the living room

"Please, sit" they all sat down "I'm Sarah"

"I'm Phoebe and this is Billie" Phoebe said introducing her and Billie again

"Julie looks like you, you have the same eyes"

"Really?" Phoebe asked a little excited

"Yes"

"Did you raise her since she was a baby?"

"No, I have her just for the last two weeks, she was transfer from foster to foster care for the last 6 years"

"Oh"

"Every night she reads the letter you gave her when she was born, she keeps it safe, for her it's the greatest treasure she owns"

They hear the door opens "Sarah I'm home!" and the door closed "What do we have to eat? 'Cause I'm…" the girl said walking from the door to the living room. Phoebe stood with tears in her eyes.

"It's you!" Julie run to Phoebe and hugged her "I knew you'll come, I just knew it"

As Julie hugged her Phoebe had a flashback to the moment she gave Julie for adoption.

"I love you so much, my baby" Phoebe said crying from joy and hugged Julie tightly.

"I'll call the woman who deals with Julie's case in the adoption agency" Sarah said and left the room.

_2 months passed_

* * *

- Phoebe and her small family moved out of the loft into a small house near Paige's apartment and the manor (so Julie could visit her aunts). But not so far from the Bay Mirror (so she could get to work on time).  
- Paige got a new charge (Julie).  
- Billie bought some baby stuff and with Piper's help she organized her room for the baby.

* * *

Phoebe walked into her daughter's room "hey honey, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, just a little cleaning"

Phoebe noticed a small box on Julie's bed "What's that?"

"Emm… nothing"

"Phoebe opened the box and found the letter she wrote to Julie and some photos of herself and the sisters "Where did you get these?"

"I always had them, a woman gave them to me, she wrote me letters and even came to visit me every now and then, and every time she came she brought me a gift and we used to talk about you and grandma and aunt Piper and Grams. She told me stories about a woman named Melinda Warren. But six years ago the letters stop coming and it was like she disappeared, she never told me who she was, why she came or wrote all she said is that she cares about me and she'll help me find my mom, you"

"She was my sister" a little teary Phoebe said "she died 6 years ago"

Julie sat closer to her mom and hugged her, they just sat like that for a few moments.

"I've got to go write the column or Alice will hunt me down" Phoebe got up kissed Julie on the top of her head and left the room.

Julie closed the door "you can come out now".

**It's a short one but don't worry it'll get longer in the next chapters.**

**Thanks for reading**

**H.B.S.(stuffoholic)**


	9. Chapter 8

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the characters that will be added later in the story.**

**Author's Note: thank you all for all the reviews. And Ally thank you for your support (tifh)**

** In this chapter and in the next chapters all the lines that are _tilt with an under line_ are Billie's voice over.**

_Chapter 8_

Julie turned around to face the person who just appeared.

"Don't worry I didn't talk about you"

"I know, I was listening" the person said with a small grin

"Hey! We agreed about the no eavesdropping thing"

"No, you agreed, I just said I'll try"

"You suck!"

"Yeah well, so how's family life?"

"It's awesome, mom is so cool and Coop is great, he's really trying to act like a dad and I must say he's pretty good at that"

"I told you I'll help you find your family" the person said with a smile

Julie hugs her "you know you're my favorite aunt"

"Yeah, I know"

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, "Julie?" Coop said from the other side of the door.

"In a minute"

"Bye princess" the woman said

"See you soon" Julie turned to the door "Come in"

"Hi, Billie's here and lunch is ready"

"Thanks" Julie ran to the living room. "Billie!!"

"Hey sweetie" Billie hugged Julie.

Coop hugged Phoebe from behind "You might be her mom but she _loves_ her new big sister… almost as much as she loves you"

"Yeah well… as long as she happy…" she turned to face Coop "and she loves me way more" she kissed Coop.

Around the table, everyone has finished eating.

"Julie, honey would you like to go and play with Wyatt and Chris for a little while?" Phoebe asked

"Sure" Julie got up and walked to the sunroom.

"Wait for me" Billie said knowing the sisters need to talk.

Phoebe waited until Julie was in the sunroom to start the conversation, she took out the photos from Julie's room and placed then on the table "Prue knew about Julie"

"What?!" everyone said

"She gave Julie all these photos"

"Did she knew who Prue was?" Piper asked

"No, she thought Prue was just a very nice lady who cared about her, the question is how did Prue found out about Julie?"

"Aunt Prue?" Julie said, Prue appeared in front of her

"Yes Julie"

"You need to talk with mom and aunt Piper!"

"Julie you know I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't! I can't just pop back into their life"

"Of course you can!"

"Julie stop it! I just can't!" Prue disappeared

"You suck!"

"Love you too honey" Phoebe said standing in the doorstep

"Oh sorry mom, I wasn't talking to you I…I…I was talking on the phone and…"

"It's okay" Phoebe walked into the room "I was 13 like two years ago and 17 three years ago and…" Phoebe saw Julie's puzzled expression "Anyway I know things could be suck"

Julie smiled to her mother who smiled back "Now get ready to go to school so you could be a doctor or something" Phoebe kissed Julie's forehead and got up to leave the room

"I love you mom"

Phoebe stopped walking and turned to her daughter "I love you too sweetie".

"I'm just saying" Piper yelled

"Piper, my baby will be born in a hospital just like any other normal baby!"

"But your baby is not normal, your baby is the complete opposite" _gee thanks Piper _"and if you didn't knew Wyatt was born at home, right on that table" Piper said pointing at the dining table.

"What?! We eat there!… gross"

"Hey! It's my house and I'll give birth wherever I want"

"You'll do that and I'll do it in a hospital"

"Your due date is in 2 months, just think about it"

"Fine" Billie said a little irritated

"Thank you"

Billie walked up the stairs "and just because I said I'll think about it doesn't means I'll do it!"

"Yeah, yeah pregnant women are nuts"

"You don't say" Paige said

"When did you get here?"

"I've just orbed in"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I got a break, so I came to visit my sister"

"What do you want to eat?" Piper said, understanding why Paige came.

"What do you have?"

"I have some lasagna and…"

"I'll take the lasagna"

Piper gave Paige a plate with lasagna "Don't you have food at your house?"

"I do, but yours taste much better" Paige said with a big smile.

"Piper I'm going to my dorms, I need to take some stuff" Billie yelled.

"Okay, just take a coat, its cold outside"

"Okay"

Billie got to her dorm room without anyone noticing her and her belly, she opened the door and on the floor she saw notes. She closed the door quickly, using her powers she lifted the notes to her hand. _Hey you try to bend over with 7 months pregnant belly._ She recognized the handwriting but she didn't know from where. Every note was signed with a C. One of the notes said "Hi Billie let's meet sometime C." and other note said "Hi Billie I can't take you out of my mind after what happened that night, I really want to meet you again C. p.s. I've sent you like a dozen notes but you didn't answered please answer this one"

She placed the notes in her bag, she packed some stuff in a bag she found in her closet. She left the room locked the door behind her and went back to the manor.

Billie entered the manor to find Julie sleeping on the sofa. She dropped her bags quietly on the floor and went into the kitchen. Piper was still there "Hi what's Julie doing here?"

"The manor is closer to school then her house"

"Oh, have she ate something?"

"I don't think so, she fell asleep while I was cooking and I didn't wanted to wake her up so I just covered her with the blanket and let her sleep"

"Okay" Billie went back to the living room she sat next to Julie and woke her up gently, after a few minutes Julie woke up "Hi there sleepyhead"'

"Billie" Julie said with a yawn

"Piper cooked lunch for you and the boys"

"I'm not that hungry"

"Come on, the food in the school cafeteria isn't that good, you should eat what Piper made"

"But…"

"No buts, in the kitchen now!"

"Okay, okay just stop being such a mom"

"But I am a mom"

Julie rose from the sofa and walked to the kitchen "Not yet you're not"

**So how was it? Don't forget to R&R**

**Thanks**

**H.B.S.(stuffoholic)**


	10. Chapter 9

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the characters that will be added later in the story.**

**- All the lines that are _tilt with an under line_ are Billie's voice over. -**

_Chapter 9_

_All the married couple went out for dinner leaving Julie and I to have a girls night_

"Phoebe relax, I'm sure they're alright" Coop said to a little nervous Phoebe.

"Yeah, I know…but what if a demon attacks?"

"Nothing's gonna happen, and if there is a demon attack, Billie could handle it" Coop tried to reassure her.

"Billie is almost 9 months pregnant!" Phoebe said a little panicked.

"So they'll probably call us" Paige said.

"Just relax, they're safe in the manor" Piper said.

"So what are ordering?" Henry asked.

A scream is heard from the living room in the manor.

"Billie come on they're killing Drew Barrymore!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Billie entered the living room with many snacks in her hands.

"What's that? All you can carry buffet?" Julie asked giggling.

"Hey, I'm a pregnant woman, I have craving. So what are we watching?"

"Scream"

"Eww… a screamy one, nice" Billie said starting to eat the chips.

"You've seen it before?"

"Of course, oh it's so great"

"The movie?"

"No, these chips with the chocolate ice cream oh it's so good… but the movie is great too"

"First of all gross, second let me watch the movie, I never saw it"

"Okay"_ the girl doesn't know what she's missing_

_Time lapse_

"That was great" Billie said.

"You saw the movie!? 'Cause I thought the mountain of food you had blocked the screen" Julie said with a grin.

"Shut up! I saw the part where Tatum was killed"  
"Yeah, 'cause you run out of food"

"Shut up!" Billie said with a giggle and threw a pillow at Julie.

"I'll be right back" Julie ran up the stairs.

Just when she got to the bathroom's door a demon appeared behind her "Hi there little girl" Julie screamed as she saw him, the demon grabbed her and placed his hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream "Where are the Charmed Ones?"

in the living room Billie heard the scream, she got up quickly _well as quick as I could_ suddenly she felt a great pain in her stomach _oh that fourth burrito doesn't seem like a good idea right now _as she was on her way to the stairs a demon appeared behind her. He threw a fireball at her the fireball caused her to fall and let out a small scream, the demon disappeared _oh damn! Why now!? _A puddle of water surrounded her legs.

Back upstairs "You have no one to save you little girl"

Julie heard Billie's scream and said something that sounded very blurry through the demon's hand "What was that?"

The demon asked and took his hand off of her mouth.

"I'm not a little girl" Julie said pissed and stepped on his foot

He let go of her so she ran away from him, he threw a fireball at her…

**TBC**

**Just kidding**

But right when the fireball was mere inches from her the fireball made a U turn and hit a wall near the demon "What the hell?!"

Prue appeared "Hell is where you came from and you're going back"

The demon threw another fireball, Prue spun the fireball back to the demon and this time the fireball hit the demon and vanquished him.

Prue and Julie went downstairs to see what caused Billie to scream, they found her curled up in pain _as much as I could, it's hard to curl up in pain when you're almost 9 months pregnant!_ Julie ran to her "Billie!" she sat next to Billie

"Julie…it's…okay…it's…just…a small…s-stomachache"

Prue sat next to Julie "Julie go bring some pillows and towels"

"Okay" Julie got up and went to the kitchen

"Hi, I'm Prue" Prue said not knowing what to do, Billie screamed in pain "Breath Billie, breath"

"Prue?...the…dead…sister?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"You…look…pretty…alive…to me"

Julie came back with all the things Prue asked, they arranged the pillows in a way that Billie will feel more comfortable. _It helped a little but still the contraction and the wound the A-Hole demon made weren't that pleasant_.

"Julie, stay here and make sure she's breathing properly, I'll be right back" Prue said and disappeared.

"But…"

She reappeared in bathroom of the restaurant where all the couples were, she snuck in and hid behind something she tried to call Leo but he didn't heard her, so she snuck outside and went into an alley near the restaurant. She called Paige after a few moments. Paige orbed in.

"Hi Paige"

"Prue?! Aren't you dead?"

"Yeah, kinda, and I'll appreciated if people would stop reminding me that. Anyway Billie and Julie needs your help!" Prue said and disappeared.

"Wait, What?!"

Paige returned to the restaurant, the boys stayed to pay check while the sisters orbed to the manor. As they orbed in they saw Billie lying on the floor.

"Billie!" Phoebe ran to Billie's side, she noticed the wound from the fireball on Billie's waist "Paige!"

As she saw the wound Paige quickly started to heal Billie, meanwhile the guys came back.

Coop and Henry went to Phoebe's and Coop's house after the girls told them to leave _Coop is a lover not a fighter and Henry as manly as he is he can't really stand in the sight of blood _and Leo orbed out.

"I'll call an ambulance" Piper said as she saw the small puddle, right when she grabbed the phone she heard Paige calling her from the dining room "What? I called…" she got to the dining room to see Billie lying on the table, just like she did five years ago, with sparkling blue lights surrounding Billie's belly.

They heard from the phone "911, what's your emergency?"

"Sorry, wrong number" Piper said and hung up, "Still want to go the hospital?" Billie screamed in pain "I'll take that as no."

"Breath honey, Breath" Phoebe said

"So I guess you're going to deliver the baby here" Piper said

"Just…make…the…pain…stop" Billie said between breaths

"Paige we're gonna need…" Phoebe started to say

"Way ahead of you" Paige said walking to the dining room with more towels and some other things

"Hey…baby…it's mommy…could you…please…get out…of there…quickly…and…without so… much pain" right when Billie finished the sentence a blue light swirled out of her stomach and landed on the towel in Paige's arms, when the blue light faded a crying baby was revealed. Paige cleaned him _yes, him_ and wrapped him in a blanket, she gave him to Piper.

Billie didn't have a second to catch her breath "What the…" as she felt another contraction,

"I guess the little guy have a brother or sister on the way" Phoebe said.

After about 30 minutes of pushing, screaming and almost killing Paige _apparently I can't really control my powers very well when I'm in labor, so stuff just flew across the room_ the second baby was born, a girl.

**Don't forget to R&R**

**There's only one chapter left**

**Thanks for reading**

**H.B.S.(stuffoholic)**


	11. Chapter 10

The Ultimate Shock

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the characters that will be added later in the story.**

**- All the lines that are _tilt with an under line_ are Billie's voice over. -**

_**THIS IS THE FINEL CHAPTER**_

**_Chapter 10_**

Billie was sitting in her bed, tired, a little sore, but happy. Finally she could hold her babies in her arms. She looked down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms with awe and admiration.

Piper walked into the room with the baby boy in her arms "Hi mommy"

"Hi." Billie said with a weak smile, Piper sat next to Billie.

"So how do you feel?"

"Tired, a little sore but happy. Very happy."

"Yeah, I'll never forget how I felt when Wyatt was born, it was like there wasn't anymore pain… just happiness." She looked down to the baby in her arms "So I guess their father is a Whitelighter."

"I guess" Billie said with a yawn.

Piper got up and put him in the cradle next to Billie, she took the baby from Billie's arms and put her in the other cradle, "Go to sleep" Piper said softly and kissed Billie on the forehead.

Billie nodded in agreement.

"We'll be downstairs if you'll need anything"

"Okay"

Piper walked to the door, "Piper?" Billie asked.

"Yes" Piper turned to her.

"Thank you for everything, all of you guys"

"No problems sweetie," Piper said with a smile "Now, get some rest."

Billie lied down, Piper turned off the lights off "Good night."

"Good night." Billie looked at her babies "Good night," she whispered to them and closed her eyes.

Down at the living room the sisters were talking _Paige took Julie home, she need to sleep she have school tomorrow_, Leo orbed in.

"The father of Billie's baby is a Whitelighter!" he said excited

The sisters looked at him with boredom "Yeah, we know" Paige said.

"How do you know?"

"One of the babies just orbed out of her"

"What?! Orbed?!..." The sisters nodded in agreement "Babies?!..." the nodded again "Why didn't you called me?"

"You were busy" Piper said in a childlike voice.

"You just orbed out" Phoebe said.

"I wasn't that busy"

"Don't worry she'll be up soon, she have two mouths to feed" Piper said.

"So what did you found on the father?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh yeah, he's a whitelighter, well half a whitelighter and half a… demon."

"What?!" the sisters said

"Apparently his father was a high level demon, very close to the source and his mother was a whitelighter. She lost her wings shortly after she found out she's pregnant, she was killed a few months after he was born. His father was vanquished a few years ago."

"Do we know who the father is? Is he in the book?" Paige asked.

"Oh we know him it's…"

"Cole" Phoebe cut into Leo's sentence "Leo, could you find him? I want to talk to him" Leo looked at her puzzled "Ok."

"Now would be good" Phoebe said, Leo orbed out.

"What was that? No one is allowed to boss my husband except for me" Piper said.

"Sorry."

They heard baby cries. "Billie!" Paige jumped; they went upstairs by the time they got to Billie's room the crying subsided. They entered to Billie's room to see her feeding one of the babies.

"She was hungry" Billie said, a little sleepy.

When Billie finished feeding the babies they fell asleep. Suddenly Leo and a young man orbed in

"Found him!" Leo said winningly.

"Shhh…you'll wake them." Billie said quietly.

Leo turned around to see them, he looked at them lovingly _he looked at them like if they were his grandchildren or even his own children, it was cute_.

He turned to Billie, he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "I'm so proud of you and I'm sure they are too" he kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled to him with teary eyes "Thank you."

"Hey who are the cute babies' parents?" the young men said clearly to tired to think.

"Mine" Billie said

"And..." Piper started to say

"Some unknown male" Leo jumped in

"Ok" The young man said puzzled

Piper gave Leo the "What the hell are you doing?!" look and he answered her in the "I'll explain everything later" look _married people_ "Oh Billie, meet Colin- your new whitelighter."

Colin looked at Billie _more like checking me out from head to bottom_, after a moment he realized who she was he grabbed Leo's arm and pull him out of the room.

"Dude, I can't be her whitelighter!"

"Why not?"

"We had this amazing drunk night a few months ago, but after that she never talked to me and…"

"She doesn't even remembers you, she doesn't know who you are"

"But it was _so _amazing and I was so damn scared to come to talk to her in person so I left her like dozen notes and…"

"You singed with the letter C., there hundreds of guys their name starts with C"

"I didn't think of it like that… I just wanted to spend more time with her, that night was one of the significant nights in my life…"

"For her too'

"It was like love at first sight…"

"You love her?!"

"I don't know? Maybe, I think so."

"So go tell her! She needs to know who you are, she needs to know the father of her babies."

"What?! The cute babies are mine?"

"And hers"

"I have kids…"

"Now go talk with their mother."

"Ok, I'm gonna talk to her" Colin entered the room, he grabbed Billie and kissed her, she pushed him away.

"What the hell was that for?!" Billie asked pist

"That was for our magical night" Colin said, hoping she'll remember.

"It's you!"

"Yes! You remembered!"

"Of course I remember your stupid note! I wake up with no clothes to find a note on my pillow!"

"I'm sorry I…"

"Get away from me or…or Piper will blow you up!"

"What?" Piper asked confused

"Please" Billie asked pleading

"Okay, but maybe you should give him a chance, when you'll be calm"

"I am calm!"

"Yeah, like Paige without coffee"

"Hey" Paige jumped.

"Please Billie give me another chance" he reached out his hand to touch Billie's hand.

"Piper, blow him up!"

"Orb out" Phoebe said.

"What?" Colin asked.

"Orb out now!" Phoebe said, he orbed out quickly.

"The next time he'll come near me or them, I swear I'll vanquish him" Billie said .

"Billie give him a break, he was scared to come to talk to you and he didn't knew what to do"

"What about me? I was…" a baby crying interrupt her to finish the sentence, Billie ran to the baby she picked him up and started to rock him, but he wouldn't stop crying.

Paige walked to her

"Let me try." Billie gave Paige the crying baby and sat on her bed.

Paige rocked the baby and sang to him.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Aunt Paige's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Aunt Paige's going to buy you a diamond ring…" the crying stopped and the baby fell asleep along with Billie.

_Time lapse_

Billie is asleep on the sofa in the living room "Mommy…mommy…" a three year old girl came running into the living room waking up Billie

"What sweetie?" Billie asked half asleep

"Ryan scared me again…he orbed behind me and scared me, vanquish him mommy!" the little girl said

"Ryan Jacob Jenkins!" Billie called

A three year old boy orbed into the living room "Yes mommy?"

"What have I told you about scaring your sister?"

"To no do it… but she…she started it, she used her powers to hide my red truck"

Billie turned her look to her daughter "Jessica Halliwell Jenkins, what have I told about using your power against other people and especially on your brother?"

"To not do it"

"That's right now both of you say you're sorry to one and other"

Paige orbed in "Auntie Paige!" both of the three year old yelled together

"Shhh…hey guys, Noah is sleeping" she placed the sleeping baby in Melinda's cradle _oh if I didn't mentioned Piper and Leo have a two year old girl and also Phoebe and Coop her name is Rose_

"What happened to you?" Paige asked a very sleepy Billie

"We had a little d.e.m.o.n attack last night and it gave Jesse some nightmares"

"Oh" Paige said

"Auntie Paige, auntie Paige did you knew our birthday is next week?" Jesse said

"Of course I knew sweetie"

"And mommy said she'll buy us everything we want" Ryan added

Billie looked at her kids with a smile, "Hi babe" a man pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Hi Colin" he sat next to her and they both watched their kids talking with Paige with a great smile on their faces.

"Good job" Cole said standing by the stairs

"I know" Prue said and stood beside him

"You know… you warmed up to me" he reached out his arm to placed it on Prue's shoulders

"Maybe… but you still not allowed to touch me" Prue said with a grin and Cole pulled back his arm and they just stood there as the living room filled with the Halliwell family members.

_Almost 4 years had passed and still I can't stop thinking about my big sister, Christy. Even if she was evil till the night she was kidnapped, she was my sister, in all the time she spend there in that cell she lost the most valuable thing she had, her innocence. And I thought about it and I figured out that The gift of innocence is ironic. Because you are too naive to know you got it in the first place but when you lose the gift, only then you learn to value of how important she was, you get the chance to miss her. Hoping for the day you'll get her back. _

_And no matter what I still have a place for her in my heart._

**THE END**

**I want to thank for all of you who read this far of the story, and wish you'll have a great life.**

**Ally thank you sooo much for everything**

**Thank you for reading**

**H.B.S.(stuffoholic)**


End file.
